ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumping Love
Bumping Love is a fanmade story. Plot Theodore is confused when Emily starts bumping him alot. But when Thomas explains that Girl Tugs do that to the Boy Tugs that they like, that's when Theodore realizes that Emily likes him. He apologizes to Emily for being afraid of her and Emily bumps him again. This time, Theodore doesn't runaway. *Theodore *Emily *Foduck *Hank *George *The Dispatcher *Margaree Pride (cameo) *Katherine (cameo) *Benjamin Bridge (cameo) *Owen (cameo) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Thomas the Tank Engine in the show. *This story's plot is a little similar to Bumper Buddies. Transcript Narrator: One bright morning, Theodore and Emily were bringing a cargo ship into the harbor. The sun was shining, and the waves were warm on their hulls. They had just finished docking when Emily gave Theodore a bump. Theodore: Hey! Narrator: Emily and Theodore had been great friends for some time. She had been like a teacher to him about getting his V-word. But she just bumped him all of a sudden. It wasn't a tough bump. It was kind of a soft nuzzle. But still, Theodore was confused. Later that day, Theodore was along the Sandy Beach resting. Emily came up quietly and she bumped him again. Theodore was suprised that she was just smiling sweetly. Theodore: Again? Emily: Hi Theodore. Narrator: Theodore was now even more confused. The next morning, The Dispatcher was giving the tugs their jobs for the day. The Dispatcher: Tugboats, today is quite normal. George, you are to take a cargo ship out to the ocean. George: Yes sir. The Dispatcher: Foduck, go help him. Foduck: Right away! The Dispatcher: Theodore, Thomas the Tank Engine is visiting today. You are to welcome him to the Big Harbor. Theodore was excited. Thomas the Tank Enigne was his hero. He felt honored to greet him. The Dispatcher: But you can't pull the rail barge alone. It's too heavy. So another tug will go with you. Narrator: The Dispatcher looked over at Emily, who looked very excited. Theodore hoped he wouldn't pick Emily. He was afraid she would bump him again. The Dispatcher: Emily, you are to go and help Theodore. Narrator: Emily was delighted. Emily: Yes sir! Theodore: Bother! Hank: Good luck guys. Narrator: Soon they were out on the Ocean. All the way, Emily continued to bump Theodore. She even bumped him as they finished docking Thomas' railbarge. At last, Theodore had enough. Theodore: Emily, if you won't stop bumping me, I never want to work with you again! Narrator: Emily looked as if she was about to cry. Emily: (About to cry) Fine! I'll just leave you alone. (Starts crying) Narrator: Emily raced back towards the docks. Theodore felt bad. Thomas was suprised. Thomas: Theodore, why did you do that? Theodore: I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted her to stop bumping me all the time. Thomas: Was she doing it hard and mean? Theodore: No. It was kind of like a nuzzle. Narrator: Thomas thought. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed. Theodore: What's so funny? Thomas: Theodore. Emily wasn't bumping you to be mean, She was doing that because she loves you. Narrator: Theodore could not believe what he had heard. Theodore: Well, she is a nice tu...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Thomas: Yep. That's what a girl tug does to a boy tug that she fancies deeply. Narrator: Theodore felt awful. Theodore: Oh no. What have I done? I'd beter go say I'm sorry. Thanks Thomas. Thomas: Glad to help out. Narrator: Theodore raced back to the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company dock. Emily was there. She was facing away from him looking very sad. Theodore: Emily, are you alright? Narrator: But Emily didn't answer. Theodore: Are you upset? Narrator: And she WAS upset. Emily: I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. Theodore: Emily I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't know you liked me enough to bump me. Emily: Of cource I like you that much! You're the kindest, sweetest tug I've ever met. Theodore: Well, I have to admit that you're the cutest girl I've ever met. Emily: (Blushes) Awww. Thank you. Narrator: Then Emily was so happy, she bumped Theodore again the same way she had all day. But Theodore smiled. Thedore: I'm not gonna be upset anymore. Narrator: This made Emily very happy. Category:Episodes